finding you
by Stuck-between-a-melody
Summary: Iku is in 6th grade and Dojo is in 8th. and when they meet they cant seem to forget each other(I honestly should just stop doing the summaries cause they completely suck!) READ RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE! IkuxDojo (Chapter 9 is up . )
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: **__**Hello yellow jello! I'm back and I wanted to make a fanfic on Iku and Dojo in middle school! I was going to do a high school one but I don't know what it's like so... Yea hope you like! I'm practicing doing this in first person so don't judge harshly but still judge me! Read rate and review Kk! (sorry if the characters are OOC but I hope you'll enjoy the story)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own library wars or any of its characters, OR Hondas. :p**_

* * *

**Iku's POV**

"Iku! You're going to be late!" My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I know!" I yelled as I pulled my white top over my head and slipped on my blue jeans. Grabbing my black running shoes and one shoulder strap backpack, I ran down the stairs. "I'm leaving mom!" I yelled as I yanked the door open, grabbed my book bag and hurriedly put on my shoes.

"Iku! Be careful you don't want to trip and scrap your knee!" Rolling my eyes I slammed the door closed and raced down the street. The morning air whipped around me as I sped off to Kanto middle school. I had only five minutes to make it before the bell and I wanted to start the first day of my sixth grade year without any tardiness. Just great! I only have three minutes now and I'm two blocks away! I hurried my pace and ran onto the street clutching my book bag to my chest. This bag never left my side and was never left empty. It's my most cherished possession. As I ran down the street someone ran past me, causing me to drop my book bag onto the middle of the street. Horrified, I quickly ran back to pick it up, throwing my school bag across the street where it landed on the side walk. What happened next came so fast I barely realized what was happening. I heard a loud blast of a horn, a sound of the painful screech of tires resisting the concrete, and I saw a blur of a grey Honda. In a heartbeat I was on the road floor, my left arm and side of my head scraping against it. I let out a small scream as I felt weight against my body and a pair of arms wrap around me. I was pulled up and was being held into someone's hard chest as I skid down the street. The road heat burned my now bleeding arm, as I let out a gasp. The sounds of people screaming, worrying voices and running feet echoed in my head along with someone's heavy breathing beneath me.

"You're ... Fucking... Stupid..." A voice said. And those were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _Shut up! _I thought as I turned in the bed. My head was pounding and the annoying beeping noise continued. I couldn't remember anything but my name. Groaning, I lifted my head groggily. There was brightness; it was too much that I couldn't bear with it! I blinked several times before everything cleared. I was in a small room, a light, cream colored wall with a large window giving me light and a clear view of the city. There was a small table with a lamp right next to me and the bed in which I laid in had railings. I was filled with confusion as I turned my head the other direction, where the irritating beeping came from. My head spun and I felt dizzy from spinning my head to fast that I grabbed my head and let out a small whimper. There was a sound of someone turning in their sheets and I glanced up to see a boy. He had fair skin, dark black hair, and equally dark brown eyes that seemed to see right through me! His head was bandaged and he had needles in his left arm. He looked me up and down and as an instinct I covered myself with my arms. I looked down to see I was wearing a weird gown. That's when my memories came back and everything sunk in. The beeping, the beds, the bandages and needles that were on me and the boy, the gowns. I was in the hospital; I was nearly ran over but was saved. But by who?

"Are you okay?" The boy asked his voice strangely familiar. I stared at him for a minute before slowly nodding my head. The guy let out a sigh of relief before closing his eyes in frustration and turning so he faces the ceiling. "You blockhead! Why did you run right in the middle of the street?! You could have been killed if I hadn't rushed in! Are you stupid?!" He huffed in anger and turned his head to look at me. Only when he said that did I realize that he had saved me. I'm really stupid to not figure out by now.

"I was in a hurry to get to school okay! Geez! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Obviously! Damn now my back hurts because of you!" The boy gave out a small groan.

"Well! Excuse me but nobody asked you to save me!" I snapped.

"Yea and if I hadn't you wouldn't be here would you! Idiot I saved your life! And you're arguing with me saying I didn't have to! Some thanks!" The boy sat up and I noticed his chest was bandaged and a little bloody. I felt a wave of guilt as I stared at him. Because of me, this stranger got hurt. The guy noticed my stare and cocked his head to one side. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked. I shook my head and looked him in the eye.

"I'm... Really sorr-"

"Don't." The guy interrupted

.

"Wha...what?"

"I don't want you to apologize. I did what I had to. So just can it." He said. He wasn't being mean but come on! I had to at least apologize!

"Well then... Thank you...for saving me..." We were silent for a while and he broke the silence with a sigh.

"You're... Welcome. Just... Next time, please, don't forget to look where you're going!" I simply nodded as the doctor came in.

"Good, you two are awake. I'm Ms. Yakama your doctor." She said, seating herself down next to the boy. "How are you feeling Mr. Dojo? Any back pain, does your head feel fine?" The doctor asked, checking his bandages.

"I feel fine." Dojo said. Ms. Yakama nodded then walked over to me.

"How about you sweetheart? You feel okay?" I nodded in response and the doctor smiled. "Good. Well! Today was interesting wasn't it! Ms. Kasahara, I hope you learned your lesson. You're lucky that young man saved you or you wouldn't be alive. But next time, and please don't let there be a next time, look before you cross. Okay?" I simply nodded my head again. Ms. Yakama smiled and stood up. "Okay both your families are down in the lobby," she said while taking off our needles, ", you two may leave. Be careful next time alright."That's when I realized I was missing something.

"Oh my god! Where is my book bag!?" I screamed in horror, looking around the room frantically. I heard the doctor chuckle.

"Don't worry dear. Your bag was left with your parents, who would like the both of you to come down to them so they could just stop worrying. So get up and change okay?''

Both Dojo and I replied with a small "yes ma'm" before getting up and closing the curtains to change into our clothes which were left on a chair. I groaned, already aware of what awaited me outside in the lobby. _Moms going to kill me!_ I thought as I opened the curtain to see Dojo fully dressed as well. I walked towards the exit with him following close behind. We walked in silence and as we came close to the lobby, he grabbed my elbow, pulling me back. I stared at him in confusion as he stared down at me. I stared back into his eyes and we stayed that way for a good two minutes. I noticed he was about a few inches shorter than me and let a small giggle pass my lips. He leaned forward a little and my heart began racing.

"I'm only going to say this once. I admire the fact that you would risk your life for your books but next time please, don't do anything stupid okay?" he said seriously. "This will be last time we see each other, I hope..." He muttered and I felt a little irritated at his words. "Stay safe... Kasahara." He whispered before patting my head and walking away towards the lobby. I was left speechless and slightly irritated and depressed. Sighing I walked towards the lobby and was viciously attack with hugs by my mother, who was sobbing loudly and my dad looked like he had been crying as well. I looked past my parents to see Dojo walk away with his parents. Feeling depressed I let out a sigh and tried to get away from my mother's death grip.

The day ended with me getting another lecture from both of my parents but I blocked them out, clutching my book bag to my chest. I just couldn't get Dojo out of my head and as I climbed into bed I found myself reading one of my favorite fairy tales. The prince in the story reminded me of **him, **in so many ways. Like how he saved me today, and telling me to be safe, concerned for me. My heart fluttered at the thought of Dojo and as I drifted to sleep I whispered in the dark.

"Dojo? I hope I see you again. You are my Prince Charming... Thank you..." I fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

I lay down on my bed with a sigh. My back was killing me and my head was pounding. The scratches on my right arm stung and it hurt to move. Honestly, I could live with it. Really, it was only to be expected, what with me playing super hero and everything. I didn't really mind, because I was able to save **her**. That's all I was hoping for. I didn't have to do anything, like the assholes that just stood and watched as the blonde girl ran at an incredible speed, expecting her to get run over. I couldn't just stand there and watch! And as I pushed through every one to get to her, I felt strange. I felt the urge to protect the girl, a feeling I don't get often. And to see her in bandages was painful but to see her alive was a relief. I don't know why, it just was. It seemed worth missing the first day of eighth grade to save her. What was her name again...? Kasahara? _Kasahara... _I thought as I rolled over on my stomach. The only light in the room was the moon light and shone through my window, bathing my room in its dimmed brightness. I felt my eyelids weigh down as words rolled of my tongue and it took me a few seconds to figure out what I had just said.

"Kasahara, stay safe please… just stay safe…" I said that as I passed out, a confusing smile on my lips.

The next morning, I woke up and walked over to my mirror. The scars were less painful and my head wasn't pounding any more. Sighing, I got ready for school. As time flew by, I found myself thinking more and more about Kasahara. Damn it I just can't get her out of my head and if I don't Komaki, Tezuka, and Genda are definitely going to notice! I walked out the door quietly because my mother was still asleep and hurried in the cold morning air. The walk to Kanto middle school wasn't long and I spent it practicing on keeping myself under control...somewhat. As I walked towards the entrance, I felt a hard slap on the back, causing me to scream in pain. Genda grabbed hold of my shoulder, a smile spread across his lips.

"Dojo! You're alive! Good to know nothing can kill you ahahahaha!" The boy said boastfully. Genda was really buff and he was incredibly strong for an eighth grader. I let out a groan and I felt another hand on my shoulder.

"I heard you saved a girl from being crushed by a car. Very brave of you Dojo." Komaki, one of my best friends, said calmly. Being reminded of Kasahara, I let a small smile form on my lips.

"Yea... I guess..." I said hazily. Genda gave me a puzzled look then burst out laughing.

"Oh you got it bad man! You're in love!" He said loudly. Everyone within twelve feet turned around and I started growing irritated.

"Shut up Genda! You're attracting attention! And no I am not! I barely even know Kasahara!" As soon as I said this, I mentally slapped myself. _Why would I tell them her name!?_

"Oh! So your princess's name is Kasahara? Interesting. Maybe we can find out her classes." Komaki said thoughtfully. I felt my cheeks burn as I glared at my friend

"No it's not like that! I barely know her! So shut it! I got to go or ill be late to my first class" I stormed off with Komaki and Genda chuckling behind me.

"DENIAL!" Genda yelled.

"I. AM. NOT!" I turned around quickly and bumped into someone. I lost my balance and fell backwards onto my back, taking whoever I had bumped into with me. I heard small squeak as I winced at the sharp pain that was sent on my back. I had one arm around someone's tiny frame and someone's hands were placed on my chest. I saw familiar short blond hair and held my breath. She looked up and her eyes widen, as did mine. I heard Komaki and Genda run over but I had eyes for only her. I struggled to find my voice but it was back within seconds.

"Ka... Kasahara?!"

* * *

_**Authors note: Okay! That was the fanfic and I feel that I should continue it! What do you guys think? Should I? Give me five reviews if you want me to continue or else I won't and ill leave this as a one shot. I still hope to see your reviews because you guys are just epic and are so nice when you leave me comments! Honestly I want to continue this story but only if you guys reeeeally want me and LaLa I'll try and make a DojoxShibazaki fanfic but it won't be easy cause I can't really see them as a couple. Anyway, so R&R and you'll hear from me real soon kk!Ja ne! HAPPY VALENTINES! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: hey thanks for your reviews here's chapter 2 enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own library wars or any of its characters but I do own my oc's :)**_

* * *

**Iku's POV**

My heart skipped a beat then went on a rampage.

"Ka...Kasahara?!" He asked, looking shocked. I must've looked the same. I had just bumped into **him**! My eyes widen as I hear two voices rushing over in concern.

"Dojo!? Aaaah!" I scream, rolling off him, my face burned. I sat up next to him and picked up my books that I had carried before I fell. He continued to stare with those intense eyes, making me self-conscious. The two voices came closer.

"Dojo! Are you all-" I looked up to see a buff tall guy, who looked down at me. "Who's this?" He asked.

"I'm Iku Kasahara. Hi!" I stood up holding my books and noticed both boys were taller than me. I pouted but then smiled. The other boy's eyes widen, he flipped his blond hair from his face, and gave a small giggle, trying to stop it with his hand. The buff boy also began chuckling and I was now more confused than ever. First my prince shows up, now after telling these boys my name, they laugh! What the hell!? "Um... Is something wrong with my name?" I asked, bottling my anger to keep from exploding. Dojo then stood up, looking really short next to us.

"That's enough Genda! Komaki! Shut up okay!" He sighed then returned his gaze towards me. "Hello again Kasahara. I honestly didn't think I'd see you again."

"You wished though." Muttered the buff kid. Dojo's eyes widen and for a second I thought I saw a small blush settle on his cheeks. He punched the guys shoulder but it didn't seem to faze him, and it obviously made Dojo mad.

"Shut it Genda! Why must you always..." Dojo sighed in frustration and glance at the other boy, to which I'd come to the conclusion was Komaki. He glared at Komaki, who was chuckling nonstop. "Komaki that's enough laughing!"

"Right!" He let out a last chuckle and sighed " I apologize, we just heard that Dojo had saved you and what an odd coincidence to find you here!" He smiled and turned to Genda. "We better get going to first period. Me and Genda have science."

"What does Hikaru have?" Dojo asked.

"He has P.E. first, what do you have Dojo?"

"I'm a teacher's attendant for Mrs. Setasiu." I perked up at that.

"You're the T.A.!? I have Mrs. Setasiu for math first period!" I gaped at him as he stared at me. Komaki and Genda returned to their chuckling and I blushed. Then the two began walking away.

"Well then! We best be going! Haha have fun Dojo!" Genda smirked. I noticed Dojo's jaw clench as his hands balled into fists at his sides. We stood there awkwardly as we watched Komaki and Genda walk away. Time flew and Dojo sighed. He turned around and glanced back at me.

"Come on. We're already late to class." He muttered then began walking. I stood staring at him for a minute before jogging to catch up. As we walked, our footsteps echoing in the empty hallway, I noticed the way he seemed to arch his back. Guilt washed over me as I turned to stare at the ground. I clutched the books I had to my chest, feeling depressed. Dojo seemed to notice and he stopped.

"What?" He asked. I simply shook my head, avoiding his gaze, and walked quickly to the door marked B12, opening it. Class had already begun and every head turned in my direction. I ducked my head and walked to an empty seat next to a small desk with files and stacks of paper. "Sorry. She lost her way and since she had the same class I walked her here with me." Dojo lied. I watched him walk I've to the desk next to mine and began looking over the files. Feeling nervous, I straightened up and glanced at the teacher who gave me a small smile.

"Okay then. Well as I was saying, there will be a lot expected from you kids and Mr. Atsushi will hand you papers that you must give to your parents to sign." Dojo stood up, grabbing the stacks of papers on his desk, giving me three and going on to pass the next three to the person next to me. I glanced around the room, noticing that I only knew two familiar faces. There was Atzuni, a friend from fifth grade, and Shibazaki, another friend from fifth. As Dojo gave Shibazaki her papers, the girl flashed him a smile. _Odd_ I thought. _Shibazaki isn't the type to just smile at a guy. Hmmmm... _As I pondered this new confusion, Dojo returned to his seat and Mrs. Setasiu started talking again. I didn't pay attention though. I rested my head on my arms which lay on the table, using them as cushions, and I fell asleep. Throughout the whole class I was in my own world, dreaming. It wasn't till I felt a tap on my shoulder did I jump and look up from my nap, Dojo look at me with a disappointed expression.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" I gave him a sheepish smile and he whacked me on the head! "Blockhead! Pay attention in class!" He yelled as I grabbed my stuff. Whimpering I glared at him.

"Why'd you hit me!? That hurt!" I said, rubbing my head. Dojo sighed and I continued to glare as we both walked out of the room.

"Idiot if you sleep in math you won't learn anything!" I just stuck my tongue at him and I felt an arm link with mine.

"Hey Iku! Who's your boyfriend?!" Shibazaki asks with an evil smirk plastered on her face. I stared at her horrified.

"What!? No he's not my boyfriend!" I yelled at the same time Dojo yelled,

"She's not my girlfriend!"

We stared at each other and I could have sworn, Dojo was blushing!

"Oh really well," she walked right up to him. ", I'm Shibazaki! And you're Atsushi right!?" She smiled at him in a flirty wave and I felt a little irritated for some reason. Weird...

Dojo coughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck looking uncomfortable. "It's Atsushi Dojo... Hi..." He cleared his throat and Shibazaki batted her long eye lashes at him. He was still looking uncomfortable when he turned to face me. I tried my best not to scowl. "I'll see you around Kasahara. Bye." He turned around and walked off as Shibazaki waved goodbye.

"See you later Dojo!" She exclaimed and Dojo just continued to walk. It amused me that he didn't seem attracted to her, unlike the other boys who constantly stared at my very pretty friend. I turned around and began walking to second period. "He's cute huh?" Shibazaki said with a smile. I gapped at my friend.

"He's mean! He just hit me!" I yelled annoyed.

"You were sleeping in class what did you expect? A pat on the back?" Shibazaki smiled as she stopped at her class. "You should be grateful Iku; he did save you from that car." I stared at her wide eyed. How did she know that!? Shibazaki smirked as she walked into the classroom and I continued to mine. I readjusted my backpack on my shoulder and sighed. _Off to the next class..._

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

So far my day has been... Strange. First, I find Kasahara again and it turns out I have a class with her and then her friend shows up and she is making me uncomfortable. During my second period, I couldn't concentrate on my Language Arts, my mind wandered to Kasahara again and again! _What's wrong with you Atsushi! You've never been like this before! Pull yourself together, she's just a girl! _Easier said than done. After second period, I grabbed my backpack and went off to the cafeteria for break. Grabbing an apple and a bagel with milk, I scanned the tables.

"Searching for your princess?" Said a voice from behind. Komaki came into view and I glared at him. "How was first period?" He asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"It was fine." I replied, resisting the sudden urge to continue to search the tables. _What's wrong with me!? I've never been this way before! _Komaki looked over my shoulder, a small smile on his lips. I turned to see a small shy girl holding a book and sheepishly turning her head side to side as if searching for someone. I smirked. Marie Nakazawa was Komaki's little kitten, his princess. She notices Komaki and a blush settles on her cheeks as she waves. I see Komaki give her a smile and waves back, turning his attention to me again.

"DOJO! Where's your girlfriend?!" I groaned. Genda walked over, Tezuka following behind him.

"Kasahara isn't my girlfriend!" I say through gritted teeth. Honestly! People love making assumptions don't they?! Genda smirks then his eyes widen for a split second before he quickly turns me around takes my food and shoves me! I fall forwards into someone. I look up to see Kasahara (big surprise) looking at me. I feel the anger and embarrassment surge as Komaki chuckles and Genda laughs.

"Dojo?!" Kasahara says in surprise. I straighten myself up, forcing down the blush that was threatening to appear on my cheeks.

"Hello Kasahara. Sorry about that." I say, ignoring the chuckles from behind me.

"Dojo? Is this your girlfriend?" Tezuka asks innocently. I could feel my face redden and Kasahara starts rambling. I turn to face Tezuka, Genda and Komaki laughing their butts off behind him.

"No! No I'm not his girl-"

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" I scream, receiving a few stares from around the cafeteria.

"Oh! But apparently, Iku would want to sit by you!" The girl, Shibazaki said with a sly smile. I turned to Kasahara, her face completely red.

"I... I didn't say that!" She protested.

"But you were talking about him non sto-" Iku clasped her hand over the girls mouth and I simply shook my head. Girls are so complicated.

"Dojo! You're going to leave your princess to sit on her own? Now, what kind of gentle man would do that?" Genda said, holding onto my shoulder. I groaned.

"I'm not going to sit with her! I have to go to the library!" Just as I said that, a random guy came up behind Kasahara, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kasahara squeaked and she glared behind her, and grabbed his hand twisting it back. The boy yelped, letting go.

"Pervert!" Kasahara exclaimed, gripping his hand harder.

"Ow ow ow OW! Iku it's me!" The boy yelled. Kasahara let go, eyes widening.

"Masaya?!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Iku!" He said, smiling, cradling his hand to his chest. Iku squealed, hugging him. I felt a small tight feeling in my chest. _What's wrong with me? _

"I thought you left for the U.S.!" Iku said.

"I'm staying with my grandparents! Surprise!" Iku hugged him again.

I turned around, not wanting to stand there any longer.

"I'll see you around." I said to Kasahara before taking off. I heard Iku protest behind me as I ran to the library. _What's the matter with me?! This isn't like you Atsushi! Get a grip! _I spent the rest of the time in the library, trying to figure out why I felt so bothered. _Kasahara is just another person! I don't need to spend my time thinking about her! _Yet I couldn't get her out of my head...

* * *

_**A/N: kk that was chapter 2! Hehe sorry if it sucked but I hope you still enjoyed it! Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I finish it. Oh and heads up, there's something that's going to happen later on in the story and I hope you stay for it :p any way thanks sooo much for the reviews! You guys are epic! You can't tell but I'm hugging my screen! And my mom just came in... I'm being questioned on my sanity! :p I hope you liked his chapter! I wanna see if I can get another 5 reviews. :) review they make my stories come faster! Well I gotta go! Ja ne! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I never owned library wars and never will T-T**_

* * *

**Iku's POV**

I sighed, crashing onto my bed. The days flew by fast and turns out i only have one class with Dojo. And he is a jerk! He hits me every time I fall asleep in class, lectures me when I ask to copy someone's homework. Every day is the same but our arguments are different, and my best friend from elementary is at my middle school! Masaya is a friend of mine that was my first friend that was taller than me. It was good to see him. But for some reason, he gets on Dojo's nerves. And Komaki and Genda keep pestering Dojo about it and I'm really irritated that they won't tell me why! But Dojo keeps denying their questions so I'm not that worried.

The first grading period went by fast; I couldn't believe that it was done. But my parents got my report card and I was lectured for a good hour. _Damn and just when I was going to ask if I could go to the masked dance we are having... _Yea. The masked dance was coming up and I was really looking forward to it. The idea is that you find a partner and at the end of the night you unmask them to see who your partner was! It's like a Cinderella story! I wonder who my prince will be. That's why I want to go. Mom might be on my side since this is the one of girly things she wants me to be a part of. She doesn't really approve that I'm on track or that I'm going to join wrestling soon, but what does she know? I love wrestling and I'm a fast runner. Track has help with that, also my long legs. Shibazaki is helping set the dance up and helping me with my dress and makeup. I'm not too excited about that. I love Shibazaki and all but that evil grin she gave me when she offered to help was creepy. _Well it won't be a total disaster. Right?_

**Flashback:**

"A dance?" I asked Shibazaki as we walked down to our table. Dojo, Komaki, Genda and Tezuka were already seated in their spots. Since the first day, they've made it a habit to seat themselves at the same table Shibazaki and I sat at. I took my spot across from Dojo as Shibazaki sat across from Tezuka.

"Yes it's a masked dance. Like a masquerade ball. The leadership committee is planning it." Shibazaki then gave Dojo a smile. "I'm really hoping you can come Dojo! It could be a lot of fun! In fact you all should come!" I couldn't help but notice the way Shibazaki seemed to encourage everyone to come. No doubt someone was telling her to do it. If you want someone get people to come to a dance, Shibazaki would definitely do it. At least, as long as they treat her to lunch. Dojo tensed up a second before someone forced me to scoot over and sat themselves down.

"You going to the dance Iku?" Masaya asked a wide smile on his face. I smile.

"Yes! Oh I'm excited! It could be fun!" I turn to Dojo and give him a sheepish smile. "Shibazaki?" I say nervously. I know what will happen if I do end up asking. "Can I borrow your science homework?"

"Idiot! Didn't you do it!?" Dojo asked. I ducked my head and pouted.

"I was busy..." I muttered. Dojo sighed.

"You were reading that fairy tale again weren't you?" I smile sheepishly. Dojo shook his head in disappointment. "Kasahara, reading is good but your studies come first!" He hits my head and I wince. "Blockhead!" I then start to scowl.

"What's the big deal?! Is just one assignment!"

"The big deal is that you always copy someone's homework! If you don't do it yourself you're not going to learn anything idiot!"

"Now Dojo, it's not nice to call your princess an idiot." Komaki chuckles.

"WHAT?!" Both me and dojo yell.

"This idiot is NOT my princess!" Dojo yells turning red. My face burns as well.

"Who are you calling an idiot!?" I yell.

"Shut it Blockhead!" I was about to protest when Masaya places a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about Dojo, Kasahara. I'll let you copy my homework." I smile and turn to Dojo to stick my tongue out at him.

"Oh! Shibazaki? Can I borrow a dress? For the dance?" I ask. Shibazaki turns to me an evil smile on her face.

"Yes! And in fact, ill help you with everything!"

"Uh... No you don't have-"

"Nonsense Iku I want to do it! We'll meet the day before, okay!" Before I could protest, Shibazaki stands up. "I have to help the librarian, see you! Come on Tezuka!" Tezuka nods then stands up and follows Shibazaki. It amazes me on how all four guys, Genda, Dojo, Tezuka and Komaki, don't find Shibazaki attractive. But I am having second thoughts on Tezuka. I sigh and get out a pencil and paper and start coping Masaya's homework.

**End of flashback:**

I sigh and roll onto my stomach. Well I did wanna do this. Going to the dance could be fun! And dressing up will be fun too. _I can do this! _That's all I kept on my head to motivate myself as I drifted to sleep.

**Day of the dance:**

"Shibazaki! I changed my mind! I don't wanna do this!" I stumbled along side of my friend who was smiling.

"Come on Iku! You look great! And with those legs, you're going to have boys hanging all over you!" She replied evilly. I whimpered, trying to pull down the small pink ruffled dress that she forced me into. The silky thing only came up to half my thigh! The midsection had a black satin stash placed on it, and the dress sparkled ever so slightly in the dim light. I wore grey flats while Shibazaki walked daintily with white, one inch heels, looking only two inches shorter than me! Shibazaki wore a pretty white, knee length dress with a slightly tight upper section, spaghetti straps, a peach colored satin around the waist line and tool lower section that swished around as she walked. Her makeup was done naturally, her beauty sparking. While she barely done anything to my face. A touch of blush here, a bit of eye shadow and lip gloss. Shibazaki wanted the both of us to look as natural as possible, only highlighting a few features. As we came closer to the school, I could hear the music blasting. The rhythm filled the night air, the beat bringing the night to life. I was starting to feel more confident as I walked on. The lights flooded the entrance of the school and we walked inside the school, into the gym. People were dancing everywhere, energy and excitement courses through the veins of everybody. I stood and watched in amazement when I noticed Shibazaki had left me. I sighed and smiled. Heading towards the drinks, I was beginning to feel uneasy about tonight. I had to remind myself, _Nothing to worry about! _Right?

* * *

_**A/N: kk here you go chapter 3! Hope you liked! Rate and review kk Ja ne! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Library Wars**_

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

The music blared and pounded; people were dancing to the beat, swaying and free styling. I readjusted my mask and walked along side of Komaki and Genda. The two were searching for their partners, obviously Marie and Orikuchi. This was supposed to be a masked dance but Genda was smiling, nothing to conceal his identity. I sighed.

"Hello Dojo! Komaki!" A voice said. I turned to see Orikuchi walking over, a tight purple dress complimenting her figure. I nod smiling. Yup, totally concealed. Komaki smiles and Genda chuckles.

"Looking beautiful as always, Orikuchi!" He says, broad smile on his lips. Orikuchi smiled and walked over, followed by a small petite girl in a purple ruffled dress. Marie looked at Komaki and a light shade of pink spread across her cheeks. Komaki smiled and walk over to her. That left only me and Tezuka.

"Hello, Dojo, Tezuka!" A voice said from behind. Both Tezuka and I turn to see Shibazaki walking towards us. Her dress was flattering, a small white dress and high heels. I felt relived to notice that she was still shorter than me. Being short isn't what I wanted to be. She smiles at me and I nod awkwardly. Tezuka gives a small smile, which is a surprise to me. Tezuka has always been stoic, expressionless at times. A smile was a first. Shibazaki winks at me and grabs Tezuka's hand, leaving me both shocked and confused. Though I maintain a blank expression. "I hope you don't mind Dojo, but I'm going to steal Hikaru for now 'kay?" Without another word, the two walk off, leaving me. I sigh and walk towards the drinks when an arm links to mine.

"Dojo?" I turn to see a short girl, looking up at me in surprise. She was shorter and wore an ankle length, teal dress, her long brownish red locks curled and she had makeup on. Blue eye shadow, a shade of pink on her lips and blush. I stay confused then after a few silent and awkward seconds, I clear my throat.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Oh my god! I didn't know if it was you because of your mask! But then I saw you with Komaki and Tezuka, and since you were a bit shorter..." I grimace at that fact. "You don't remember me? Kojima? We went to grade school together!" I smile as I recall the girl.

"Kojima! It's been a while! I haven't talked to you since the sixth, and you've certainly changed." Kojima gave out a relived sigh and smiled.

"I'm glad you remembered! I was afraid that you didn't!" She giggles and looks down with a sigh. "I'm embarrassed to ask this but, I don't have a partner and..." Her painted cheeks glow brighter and I give her a smile.

"I don't have a partner either, so yes." Kojima smiles and we just stand there awkwardly. I rub the back of my neck nervously. "I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?" Kojima smiles and nods.

"Lemonade please?" I nod and walk off into the sea of dancing people. The music was loud. Too loud for my liking. I'm not a person for the pop music. It's not that I don't like them, I'm more into the classical, melodic and meaningful symphonies that I listen to, especially when reading. I turn to the drink table and a girl is already there, leaning against the table.

"Excuse me." I say, glancing at her face, irritated by her obvious tall height. She looks down and apologizes in a small voice. She pulls down her short dress and moves to a side. I glance at her face for a second, turn to the drinks and freeze. _Wait a second...?! _"Kasahara?!" I say in surprise. Iku looks at me in confusion.

"How do you know my name?" I roll my eyes and face palmed. _Really?! Is she honestly super dense...?_

"Kasahara it's me!" I say in annoyance. Iku leaned forward a little then her eyes widen.

"Dojo!" Her face reddens and she straitens up, pulling down her skirt. She takes a step back and I shake my head in disappointment. I look at her again and realize that she looks... Feminine. Her short ruffled dress looked amazing on her, though I would never tell anyone that. Her face had makeup, though it wasn't much. She had on a bit on natural looking eye shadow that was a few shades darker than her pale skin and mascara, bringing out her brown eyes. She wore a pale pink lip gloss and a light shade of blush on her cheeks. Her blush fades as she looks at me in confusion. "Dojo? Why are you staring at me?" Was I? I didn't notice that I was, and I cleared my throat in nervousness. Why?

"I didn't recognize you, you look ..." I searched for the appropriate word. ", nice." Iku blushed and looked down.

"Shibazaki forced me into this, and I don't like the dress. It's too short!" She whined, pulling down the dress. I sigh and glance at her again. Then I notice a small group of guys staring at us. No. They were staring at Iku. More specifically, they were staring at her long legs. I scowl and grab her hand, dragging her away from prying eyes, sending a cold glare their way. I hear Kasahara protest as I push us through the crowd of people and into the hallway. Perverts! I still feel agitated and Kasahara stares at me.

"Why did you wear that!" I yell at her as soon as we are away from everyone. Iku stares at me in shock for a second before yanking her hand from my grasp.

"I told you! Shibazaki forced me!"

"Idiot! You're attracting attention!"

"I'm not doing that on purpose! I didn't choose to stand out!" She yells, turning red in fury. "What's it to you anyway! It's my problem not yours! And I don't see any one gawking or staring at me except for you!" She got me there. I was silent for a moment before taking a few steps towards her. She steps back a little, fists clenched.

"Kasahara-"

"Iku!?" I turn to see the last person I ever want to see.

"Masaya!" Iku says as he walks towards us. He looks over Iku once and whistles. I scowl as Kasahara grows red.

"Iku, you look beautiful! Really cute!" Masaya says. I could tell those weren't the words her meant to say as he too, stared at her legs. I glare at him as he grabs Kasahara's hand and makes her twirl once.

"Hey!" Iku says before punching him. "Stop messing around." She was blushing and Masaya smiled.

"You going to be my partner?" He asks, his eyebrows arched. Iku bites her lip and looks to the side.

"Um..." Something came over me and I grab her hand, pulling her behind me.

"Sorry, she's taken." I state with a glare. Masaya looks at me in surprise then looks at me in disbelief. Before he could say anything, I, once again, yank Kasahara away, as she protested behind me. _Why am I doing this?_

_**Shibazaki's POV**_

"Should we be doing this?" Tezuka asked innocently. "We're kinda invading their privacy and I don't think it's our business..." I chuckle, tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear, rolling my eyes.

"Come on Hikaru! Things are starting to get interesting! Komaki and Marie are helping too! So are Orikuchi and Genda! These two are hopeless on their own! Now come on!" I grab his hand and we quietly make our way behind the fleeing, idiot couple...

* * *

_**A/N: hey guys sorry it took a while to update, 8th grade has just turned even more difficult, but I'll pull through! Somehow... (-_-') anyway! Thanks to all of my readers and followers! Ill post the next chapter soon and I hope you liked this one! Btw if you don't know Kojima was the name of the girl in the movie Toshokan Sensou! ~(^.^~) kk then! Ja ne!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: question?!: Do I own Library Wars! Answer: I'm not that much of a genius! So... No T-T and I don't own Fallen Angels by Walter Dean Myers or Inkheart by Cornelia Funke. Again I'm not that much of a genius!**

* * *

**Iku's POV**

"Dojo!?"

"What?!"

"My... Hand... You're holding on too tight!" Dojo just loosened his grip but continued to drag me away. _What's his deal?!_ So far, Dojo has been acting strange. I'm so confused!? He continued to walk off quickly and we came near the library. He opens the door, an annoyed expression on his face, and dragged me inside. "Hey! Dojo!?" He doesn't respond and I start getting irritated. "Dojo!" I kick him in the leg and he lets go, spinning around to face me, looking surprised. "What's wrong with you?! Why did you being me here?!" He stays silent and he stares at me. I notice that we are still holding hands and my face burns. I pull my hand away and look to the side, not wanting to look at him.

"Kasahara...?" I feel a hand on my head I turn around in surprise. "I'm... Sorry..." _What? _I don't understand the moment, and I don't know why Dojo was acting strange, but for him to apologize for confusing things was just... Unacceptable!

"You piss me off..." I accidentally mutter. Dojo stiffens then glares at me. I cower and hope he doesn't hit me.

"What?! I just apologized!" He yelled.

"But for what?! You haven't explained anything!" I yell back. "Why did you get mad at me?! Why did you drag me away!?"

"It's over with idiot! Don't make me tell you things that you don't need to concern yourself with!" He advances me and I'm ready to put up a fight. I open my mouth to argue back when I hear footsteps and I turn to the door. "Crap..." I hear Dojo whisper. Grabbing my hand again, he pulls me towards the tall bookshelves. We hide ourselves, being as silent as possible.

"Is someone here?" A small timid voice asks. After a few seconds of silence, we hear the door close and a click. The little light from the hallway disappears and the darkness invades the huge room, letting the silence fall. Both me and Dojo let out a small sigh of relief.

"That was close... We could've gotten in trouble..." I say with a sigh.

"Yea... Wait a minute!" The new alert sound in his voice scared me. "Did you hear... A click?!" We hurry over to the entrance and tried to open the door. It didn't open. "Crap!" I start to panic and grab the door handle, yanking and pulling as hard as I can. Dojo curses under his breath and I start calling for help frantically.

"Help! Help! Hel-" Dojo places a hand on my shoulder and I turn to him.

"Kasahara, the party is still going on... No one's going to hear you." It's amazing that Dojo was so cool about this. Unfortunately, I'm not good in situations like these.

"Dojo! We're locked inside! How are we going to get out!?" I start to panic and Dojo just sighs. A warm hand pats my head and I strangely feel a little better.

"Don't worry, someone will come, okay?" I stare at him straight in the eyes before nodding. He smiles and ruffles my hair and I feel my cheeks heat. "Good girl." I take one more kick at the door before walking over to a chair in a corner of the room. Dojo walks off to another direction and when I turn around he's gone.

"Dojo?" I say in a small voice. There wasn't an answer. "Dojo?!" I say a little louder. I hear small thuds and my heart skips a beat. "There's no such thing as ghosts..." I mutter under my breath as I walk towards a shelf of books. The lighting from the windows was poor, but the moonlight was enough to go by. I walk down the aisles, each step creaking on the floor board. "Dojo?" A few footsteps advance me and I start to panic. Then a hand was placed on my shoulder and I scream, punching whoever it was in the stomach.

"Idiot! Ow! What the hell?!" Dojo yelled, holding his stomach. I bite my lip and look down.

"Sorry... You scared me..." I say quietly. Dojo groans and I feel my face heat. "Sorry..." I repeat.

"Whatever, here!" I look up to see Dojo looking away, a thick book in his hand and a hand sized flashlight. I give Dojo a puzzled look before taking the items gingerly. "It's going to be a long night... So I picked out some books that I thought you might enjoy..." I stare at him, a small smile forming on my lips. "Come on... Let's go sit down." He says, walking away. I quickly follow him, clutching the book and flash light to my chest.

"Thank you..." I whisper. He simply nods and we sit down on a couch near a small coffee table. I smile and turn on the flash light, stealing a glance at Dojo. He brought his own book and flashlight, and was now deeply absorbed in his novel. I tilt my head and try to make out the words on the cover. "_Fallen Angels_?" I ask him. Dojo spares a glance at me before returning to his book.

"Yes. It's a book on the Vietnam War. It's a real interesting story." He says. I give him a half smile and then glance at my book Dojo had chosen for me. I turn to the cover. _Inkheart. _I shrug and open the book. Soon, my attention is captured. Every word brought me deeper I into the story, and I soon forgot about everything. That's what happens when I read a book. I'm soon captured in the world of_ Inkheart _but soon I begin to feel tired. I struggle to stay awake but my eyes close and I drift to sleep.

"Kasahara..." The sound of that voice was alluring and warm. My eyes flutter open and the feel of tall grass on my back tickles my skin. I sit up, looking around and surprised to find the light. _Strange... I don't remember leaving the library..._ I stand up and look down. I'm still wearing the dress but thankfully it was longer. "Kasahara..." Again. I turn around to see a figure walking towards me. His spiky black hair falling ever so slightly near his dark eyes. His smile was comforting and warm. I smile back and walk towards Dojo as an impulse. Why? We are now only a foot apart and he takes my hand in his. My heart skips a beat. What is going on?! I look at our fingers intertwined with one another's. His palm felt warm and my hand felt like it was meant to be in his. I glance at his eyes an he's staring at me intensely. I stare back when I notice the distance between us was decreasing. Only inches maybe less away and I close my eyes as his lips touch mine. My heart is racing and the million questions fill my head.

I open my eyes to find the darkness again. I try to lift my head to notice that a small pressure is keeping it down. Tilt my head a little and see Dojo's head resting on mine. I take a sharp breath and look down at our hands. His hand is on top of mine and he then gives my hand a small squeeze. I could hear his steady breathing and I try to copy it. But the fact that he was so close made my heart beat as fast as a humming birds wing. I feel my face redden and I close my eyes again, not bothering to remove myself from this situation. Because honestly, I didn't want to. I felt strangely comfortable in this position, even if it was awkward. My free hand flies to my lips. A confusing smile forms and I close my eyes, letting sleep consume me once more.

**Tezuka's POV**

The more I watch the scene that's happening in the other room, the guiltier I feel. Why did I let her drag me into this?! The shock of Dojo's actions was still there, I honestly didn't know that he had the nerve to do that!

"That wimp…" I hear Shibazaki say behind me. I turn to face her, a little agitated that she insulted the one person I look up to. Well… that I'd rather look up to. I sigh and turn to the security cam again.

"Well… how do you think Iku would respond if she was awake?" I question Shibazaki.

"Shocked. Confused. But it would've been better if she was awake!" Genda answers. I see Komaki nod from the corner of my eye. I take in a deep breath then sit down in a chair. Shibazaki places her hands to rest on my head and I roll my eyes. I could tell she was deep in thought by the way she seemed to analyze the whole scene. I was having questions on my idol. Was Dojo really a man who'd take advantage…..? Or is what he did only out of impulse. I sighed again and closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/n: Awwwwww :3 hehe well I hope you liked this chapter and ill post the new one as fast as I can. And I know it's probably obvious but what do you think Dojo did?! And I know it was probably out of character for him to do it but it was what I saw him doing! R&R kk and you'll hear from me again! Ja ne!**


	6. chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: With all my heart and soul I would love to own Library Wars! But due to accident time, I was not born when everything I wanted would be mine so... No T-T**_

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

I stared at the ceiling, my mind empty of everything but that one event. I didn't believe that it wasn't a dream until Komaki and the others showed me the tape. The whole time they have been recording us and I wasn't even aware! I can't face her now, well, not without feeling like I took advantage. Her childlike face when we heard the door unlock was adorable, but that's something that I'm partially ashamed to think. And the fact that I was holding her hand when I woke up wasn't helping my dilemma. I replay the scene in my head.

* * *

**Flashback:**

The feel of a small weight suddenly placed on my shoulder awoke me from my trance. Reading has always made time fly and for me to be completely hypnotized. I rub my eyes and tilt my head to see Kasahara's head resting on my shoulder. I stared at her, again in that hazed state. A small smile formed on my lips. _Why... Does she cause me to act in the strangest of ways? _I ask myself. Sighing, I watched her and the fact that this all seem fake and unreal was convincing me to reach for her hand absentmindedly. Her hand was ice cold but I ignored that. Despite being taller than me, her hand was surprisingly smaller than mine.

"Atsushi..." I froze. She's awake! My dream could be horrible if she awoke. The fact that she said my first name was making me go crazy. Staring at her, I couldn't quite control myself. I leaned down, closing my eyes as I kissed her. I stopped, realizing that even if this was a dream, this isn't like me. My impulsiveness was getting to me and I thought I had control over that. I rest my forehead on her head, my heart pounding.

"Kasahara... What have you done to me?" I ask out loud. Her quiet breath was all I heard. Sighing, I rested my head on hers, closing my eyes.

Morning came and when I woke up, I looked at Iku who seemed to have just woken up too. We stared at each other for a second before realizing how close we were.

"Aaaaaah!" We both screamed, trying to back away from each other. I don't know how we failed to notice, but our hands were intertwined. So when I pulled away, I accidentally pulled her with me, causing us both to crash on the couch. I groaned as her weight fell on my chest hard. Lucky for me, Kasahara wasn't very heavy. We quickly let go of each other's hands and Kasahara rolls off me and I sit up, panting. My heart was beating too fast and I noticed that Kasahara was completely red.

"Um... S-sorry!" Iku squeaked. I sighed and stood up, offering her my hand.

"Don't worry about it, get up." I say. Kasahara grabs my hand and I pull her up. At that moment I could hear footsteps. I look at Kasahara wide eyed and she does the same. Then the door opens and the janitor comes in, surprised to see us in there. Kasahara squeals and races out the door.

"Freedom!" I hear her scream. I sigh, shaking my head in dismay. _What am I going to do about that girl...? _I give a nod to the shocked janitor before racing off to follow Kasahara. I find her outside spinning in circles and just as I was about to talk to her, someone grabs my arm pulling me back. I'm soon face to face with my six friends.

"Hey Dojo!" Shibazaki says with a smile. I eye them suspiciously. Genda, Komaki, and Tezuka all looked disappointed and Orikuchi was shaking her head in a disapproving way. I noticed Marie there too, looking shy but even she had given me a look.

"What?!" I ask.

"You are such a wimp..." Shibazaki said with a sigh. I eyed her nervously.

"What?! What did I do?!" I ask in confusion. Komaki took out his phone and tapped in the password. He handed me his phone and it was on a video.

"Play it! You'll see why!" He said with a small smirk. He began chuckling and so did Genda. I looked at them in question. Then I hit play. All of what happened that night played and when I came to the part where I woke up, I realized it hadn't been a dream. After that I wasn't sure I could face Kasahara!

* * *

**End of flashback:**

"Dojo! Dojo Dojo Dojo Dojo!" I groaned and ignored the pestering calls of my sister. "ONITAN!" She shouted and I quickly got up from bed and stomped to open the door of my room.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. My sister smiled at me sweetly from the bottom of the stairs. Why is it that I feel so uneasy when she does that!? It's like she's plotting something!

"Mom's friend is over and she wants you to say hi!" I rolled my eyes. Right, I forgot. "Komaki is here too! Hurry down!" Then my sister skipped off and I noticed she was smirking. I looked at her in question before walking down the steps and greeting a woman with medium length black hair and my mom smiled.

"This is my son, Atsushi, introduce yourself." my mom said. I smiled as warmly as possible.

"Atsushi Dojo. Nice to meet you." I bowed then noticed someone on the couch. I groaned as I saw Komaki sitting comfortably on a chair, drinking from a soda can. I walked to the kitchen and as expected, Komaki followed. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a coke. Leaning against the counter, I opening the can with a sigh. "Komaki... No one is to tell her." I stated before he could speak first.

"So you're not going to tell her how you feel?" Komaki questioned, taking a sip from his soda. I shook my head.

"I don't feel anything!" I said.

"Lair! You know since you met her you couldn't stop thinking about her. Iku isn't a girl you can immediately forget you know." He chuckled to himself. "A few weeks back I was supposed to give Nakazawa her homework and she had P.E. with Kasahara. I walked in and she performed a German Suplex on a boy. Her strength is phenomenal!"

"Komaki! We aren't talking about her strength!" I argue.

"I know, I was just making a point." He said calmly. I take a sip of my coke, letting the silence grow. "Dojo... That wasn't just a passing moment. And if you let it pass-"

"If I let it pass then nothing will change! She'll still be Iku and I'll still be me!" I said. Komaki looked at me in question.

"It's not like I'm saying things would change. But I am saying that your relationship with Kasahara isn't what it should be."

"I thought you didn't like to meddle with relationships?" I questioned. "One: I'm not going to ask her out and two: That was mistake!"

"The kiss?! You think that was a mistake?!" Komaki says in surprise.

"I took advantage of her!" I said in a loud tone. "I took her away from that dance and ended up locked in a room for one night with her!"

"So? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is she probably has her heart set on someone else! I have no control of that even if I wished I did!" I was silent after that and Komaki stared at me in surprise.

"So is this about Masaya?"

"She's closer to him than anybody! She gets flustered around him! Haven't you noticed?!" I yelled. "So if she wants to be with him she can go ahead! I have no interest in her relationships with others."

"And what if Masaya asks her out huh?! What will you do then?!" Komaki was as calm as ever but his expression was serious. "Dojo, you've been my best friend since grade school, and I know you better than anyone." He sighed and finished his can. "You do realize I was serious right? Masaya plans to ask her out by the end of next week." I try to keep my face expressionless, but that got to me. _What?! _Komaki walks by me and pats my back. "Figure out what you need to do Dojo, or you're going to lose her. You only have this year. Then we are off to high school."

"Exactly Komaki! I only have this year then I won't see her for another two years. Then what will happen?" I turn to Komaki and we stare in serious silence.

"Figure out what to do." And he walked out the kitchen. I hear him say goodbye to my mom and the door closed behind him. I didn't bother finish my drink and I walked off to my room. I closed the door behind me and for a while just stood in silence. Then I threw my fist to the wall, cracking it slightly. _Damn it!_

* * *

**A/n: whoa! Tension! Damn Masaya! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and now you see that Dojo accidentally took advantage of her sleepiness, unintentionally! And the drama builds up! Hahaha! Well chapter 7 will be coming soon, it's driving me insane to leave chapter 7 waiting! But I hope you guys can wait a day or two! Thankfully I have a whole week off! \(^^)/ oh yea! Well review and you'll hear from me again! Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: OMG I'm soooo sorry I didn't update as fast as I said I would! I was reeeeaaally busy and I did write this chapter but then I got my IPod taken away and all my fanfics were on there and I didn't get it back and I still don't have it! Grrrrr!Then I had to write it on my laptop so yea… anyway I'm back again and here's chapter 7!**_

* * *

**Iku's POV**

The cold wind rushed passed me as I speed off. I couldn't be late again! If I am then I would get a detention, and I couldn't afford it! I pick up my pace and continued on my way.

"Kasahara!" That familiar voice said. I stopped immediately, that stupid smile spreading across my face. I turn around and spot him, walking towards me with a disapproving look. "Kasahara, blockhead you're going to hurt yourself again!" The disapproving frown becomes a smile and he leans closer…

"Iku! Hey! Wake up or else you're going to be late!" My eyes flutter open and I sit up on my bed. I feel my cheeks heat and my head starts to spin. _What is up with these dreams lately!? They don't make any sense! _So far the only time I actually ended up kissing him was in the night when we were stuck in the library together… Now it stops just before we… My eyes widen as quickly spring from bed. _Why do I fell disappointed?! It's not like I want it to happen! _I could feel my cheeks getting warm and I felt nuisance. I ignored the dizziness and started getting ready for school. "Iku! You up!?" My brother popped his head inside my room, just as I was putting my sweater on. "You okay? You look pale!" I nodded.

"I'm fine!" I reassured him. He nodded then closed the door. I rubbed my eyes and followed my brother. I grabbed a quick bowl of cereal and scarfed it down. Checking the time, I snatched my bag and opened the door. "I'm leaving mom!" I yelled before slamming the door behind me. I slowly walked to school, trying to take as much time as possible. My thoughts surrounded me and, try as I might, I couldn't get rid of that fluttery feeling in my heart. Dojo…. I shook my head back and forth violently, trying to shake his image from my head. It didn't work. "Grrrrr! Get out of my head!" I screamed in frustration. I picked up my pace; soon I was racing to school. I ran as fast as I could, not caring about anything else. I can't keep letting these dreams get to me! Or else I won't be able to joke around with him anymore! I continued to run, straight to Kanto middle school.

* * *

As soon as I reached the school I wanted to get to class as soon as possible. Just as I was about to do so, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to someone's chest. I squeaked in surprise and the person put his lips next to my ear.

"Hey Iku." I jumped and pushed them away, turning around to see who it was. Masaya smiled down at me and I blushed.

"Masaya! Quit doing that! It's embarrassing!" I say, readjusting my bag strap on my shoulder. Masaya stepped closer and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on Iku! It's just me! I can't hug one of my best friends?" I rolled my eyes and smiled. Then he started staring at me funny. "You okay, Iku? You look… pale…" I sighed.

"I'm fine just tired. I've been having restless dreams lately." I let a small smile spread on my lips before shaking my head. I turned to Masaya, smiling. "I'm fine!"

"Well, if you need to talk about it, you know you can tell me okay." He smiled and I returned it. Elbowing him in the chest, he let go and I started to walk away. He caught up, walking next to me. "Say Iku?" Masaya asked nervously.

"Yea!?" I asked.

"Are you…um… are you doing anything later? After school I mean…?"

"Not that I know of, why?" I asked, looking at Masaya in confusion. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well…I wanted to ask you out…" He said, looking at me carefully. I smiled.

"Where to?!" I asked. "I have some time after school! It's been some time since I spent some time with a friend!" I say. Anything but sit at home, trying to read pointlessly, while my mind wandered back and forth between the book and **him. **Masaya looked at me with a sigh.

"It's not like that…" I stared at him in confusion as I stopped walking. He stopped too, standing in front of me. "I'm asking you out Iku…" I smiled.

"Duh! Didn't you just say you wanted to hang out after school?" I say. Seriously, it wasn't that hard of a concept! Masaya looked at me funny and I smiled. _Ri~~~ng!_ "Oh god, I'm not going to hear the end of this one." I mutter. I turn around. "I'll see you at the school gate okay! I got to go bye!" then I raced off. I reached the classroom and everyone was in the middle of self study. The teacher looked up, smiled, and then marked something down in her folder. I'm pretty sure it was the attendance sheet. I sighed and looked over to that one desk. He was just sitting there, the small novel he was reading that night in the library was out and he seemed deeply absorbed in it. I walked slowly to the empty desk next to him and took out my book. I didn't feel like studying and I didn't know what else to do. I took my fairy tale novel out and opened it.

"You're late again blockhead." He said quietly. I let myself sink a little in my chair.

"I was talking to Masaya and lost track of time…" I said. I could see him tense up and scowl at the mention of Masaya's name.

"You shouldn't' let him keep you from class like that! It's going to affect you!" I looked over at him, that intimidating scowl on his face. I pouted angrily and turned to my book. I feel the dizziness return and my stomach churned. I pressed my lips together and sighed heavily. I kept my mind occupied with my book and every once and a while, steal a glance at Dojo. He seemed to be so unaware of his surroundings with that book. It must've been interesting. Smiling, I returned to my book. Soon I too, forgot everything and was captured by my novel. The faint sound of the bell wasn't enough to get me out but a hand on my shoulder was. "Come on Kasahara! The class is over!" I looked up and smiled.

"Sorry I know." I said in a small voice. My heart was pounding and my head was hurting. Standing up, I put my book away. "Oh, I think Masaya is waiting outside!" I said happily. Dojo tensed and scowled.

"Right. I'm leaving!" He said between his clenched teeth. He bumped my shoulder harshly and I stumbled.

"Dojo?!" I say out of anger. A hand lands on my shoulder and Shibazaki was looking at Dojo, who paused at the door, disappointedly.

"Leave him, he's just jealous." Shibazaki said with a smirk. Dojo, spun around, looking really irritated.

"No one said that!"

"Come on Dojo! It's pretty obvious!" Shibazaki said. I was getting confused and my dizziness returned, causing me to place my hand on a desk for support."Iku? Are you okay?" Shibazaki asked. I tried to nod but I felt bad and the headache was getting worse. My vision was now fuzzy and I staggered.

"Kasahara!" An arm wraps around my waist and I realize I was just about to fall over. "Idiot." Dojo whispered. Soon my feet weren't touching the ground and I started to sway a little. "Didn't you get the sense that you were sick?!" He asked. My eyelids felt heavy as I tried to look at him.

"Dojo…?!" I hear Masaya's voice say.

"She's sick; I'm taking her to the nurse." I hear Dojo say. His voice was cold and I could only imagine his expression.

"Maybe I should-"

"You have class, you can't be late." Dojo said and I feel the swaying again. I didn't understand his cold attitude towards Masaya, but with my head ache, I didn't have the strength to try. I let my eyes shut close and let myself fall to sleep.

I awoke in a bed, a white light streamed from the window. I feel a warm sensation on my temple and I touch my forehead to see a warm cloth. Taking it off, I sit up and place it on the counter next to me. I look to my left and notice that I'm in the nurse's office, but there was no nurse.

"You're up?" I turn to look at the side to see Dojo sitting in a chair next to my bed. I press my lips together and nod. "Good… next time, don't come to school when you're sick blockhead!" I winced as he raised his voice. He sighed in frustration and I glanced down.

"Sorry…" I said in a whisper. I felt the warm palm on my head and I looked to see Dojo standing up.

"Just get some rest idiot. I'll tell the office to let you go early today." He turned to walk away and I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" I don't know what I was doing but I really surprised Dojo. He gave me an alarmed expression and I could feel my cheeks heat as I forced myself to look at him. "Can…can I ask you something?" I asked timidly. _Snap out of it Iku! Why are you so nervous!? _Dojo sat down and I let go of his hand. I didn't know what to ask, I just stopped him and I didn't even understand why! So I went with the first question that popped in my head. "Why do get so mad when you see or hear about Masaya?" I asked absentmindedly. He tensed and looked at me. He had a serious expression on his face. I felt the tight feeling in my chest and my heart beat as he stared.

"I don't get mad." He argued.

"Yes you do! Every time he's with us you always seem so bitter!" I say.

"It's nothing!" He said standing up. Once again, I reach for his hand.

"Tell me!" I whine. "Or I'll be mad at you forever!" Dojo looks down at me then he surprisingly smiles. He begins to chuckle and I stare at him in confusion. "What?!" I ask as he sits back down.

"You sound like a child!" He chuckles. "It's amusing, the way you get mad." I start blushing fiercely and let go of his hand.

"I wasn't trying to be funny! I was asking a question!" Dojo just smiles and ruffles my hair.

"Don't worry about it blockhead! It's not something you should concern yourself with." He gives me another smile and I just stare at him. We are quiet and his hand is still on my hair. He starts idling with the strands and playing with my hair, a small smile still on his lips. My heart skips a hundred beats and I didn't know if I dared to breath. This situation was so complicated but I didn't want to move either. Tucking a strand behind my ear, Dojo's dark eyes locked with mine. I tried to read him but it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. He was closer than he should be, his hand resting on my cheek.

"D…Dojo?" I asked quietly, not sure what he was going to do. It felt like I was living my dream, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Dojo starts to get up from his chair, only to lean even closer to me. He seemed so in a haze and I wasn't doing anything. My mind kind of blanked out. The sounds of footsteps alerted the both of us and Dojo straightened up.

"Iku? You okay?!" Masaya asked, bursting in the front door. Dojo tensed again and Masaya looked back from Dojo to me. "Um… I'm not interrupting something, am I?" He said, smirking at Dojo, who was glaring at him.

"No. I was just leaving." Without another word, Dojo headed out the door. My heart was pounding so fast that it hurt to watch him leave. I just stared as he walked out then Masaya captured, my attention.

"Is there something going on between you and Dojo?' He asked seriously, walking over and planting his hands on either side of me. I gulped out of nervousness.

"N-n-no!" I stutter. Masaya sighs a breath of relief.

"Good, you're still meeting me at the end of school, got it! I need to ask you something, but get some rest." He said with a smile. Standing up Masaya pinches my cheek playfully. "See you!" Then he walks off. I barely registered what Masaya just said, my mind still on what happened before. He was too close! And I didn't do anything! Any closer and we would've k-kissed! My heart couldn't take anymore and I lay back down on the bed. What…is going to happen now?! Could I act like nothing happened?! No, I can't. That wasn't something I could just let pass. I had to talk to him, but now, I was too nervous to even see him! Sighing I closed my eyes._ What… am I going to do…_

* * *

_**A/n: yea that was pretty long but I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry again that I didn't update fast enough and I'll post again soon enough like in a couple days, any way Review and I'll post the next chap soon! (^.^)**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/n:hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews you guys are epic! Anyway here's chapter eight, enjoy!

* * *

Iku's POV

I felt my head clouded. All I could think of was that stubborn, short, jerk that is always making my heart run marathons. Why was it that whenever we are together, things happen?! Ugh, it drives me crazy! I sigh and lean against the gate entrance of the school. Masaya was late and he made me come here in my lowest state. Although my head wasn't spinning as much, I still wasn't in the greatest condition. I looked to the clear skies, not a cloud in sight. I let my eyelids close and allowed the sun to warm my face.

"Iku!" I opened my eyes and looked to my left to see Masaya running over. I smile, hoping that he could keep me from my worries.

"Hey Masaya!" I say, straightening up. Masaya stood in front of me, that eager smile on his face.

"Hey!" He reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers. I gave him a puzzled expression before gently slipping my hand out of his. Okay... That was weird... Masaya looked slightly disappointed but he quickly smiled. "Where do you want to go?" He asked. I don't hesitate and I smile.

"The book store!" I say excitedly as we start walking down the street. I could see his face sink, if only faintly. "What? Don't you like to read?" Masaya gives me a sheepish smile.

"I...don't really like reading..." I pout. That was a downer. "No! But... We can still go... If you really want to. I smile.

"Please?" I ask, giving him a puppy dog look. Masaya's cheeks redden and he looks to the side, embarrassment clear on his face.

"S-Sure!" He says, looking back at me with a smile. His smile suddenly becomes a smirk and he reaches for my hand, intertwining our fingers. I look down at our hands and give him a puzzled look but Masaya was just smiling smugly. He leaned closer and let his lips brush my ear. I shivered involuntary and my heart skipped at beat. "Go along with it." He whispered before leaning away. I continued being confused as Masaya smirked. But his attention wasn't on me. It was behind me. I turn to see Komaki and Genda, staring at us strange. I panic and look around. Tezuka and Shibazaki were sitting on a bench, studying a textbook together. Yet, I got the feeling that they were watching us instead. A girl I know as Marie was with Komaki and Orikuchi was there too! Was the whole party here?! No. The most important person wasn't. I scanned my surroundings yet there was no sign of that one person. Masaya then began pulling me away. "Lets go!" He said eagerly. I glanced back at my friends and for a second, I thought I saw Dojo. But Masaya and I turned the corner and the school vanished from sight.

We walked down each aisle, mostly me. Masaya stayed at the comic books on video games. He just doesn't like reading... I sigh and look around. I wanted a new book, my favorite fairy tale series was over and I wanted a new one. For the next ten minutes, I scanned each shelf carefully.

"Kasahara?" My heart skipped a beat. It's him! I turn around to see Komaki, smiling at me. "Good. I thought it was you." He says smiling. I return it, not really sure if this was coincidence.

"Hey Komaki." I say. I then accidentally bump shoulders with a couple "Sorry." I apologize before realizing something. Was that... Shibazaki and Tezuka?! Before I could check, Komaki clears his throat.

"You were looking for a book?" He asks. I turn to him and nodded.

"Yea, I finished the other book I was reading..." The book I saved that day...

"Well then, lets find you a new one." He says with a smile. I smile back widely.

"Thanks!" For a minute, we scanned the shelves before Komaki pulled out a book.

"How about this?" The book seemed strangely familiar, too familiar. I read the cover and smiled. Inkheart. It really was a great story, I never got to finish it. I gingerly take it, smiling hazily. I opened my mouth to say something when there was a loud burst and five men in uniform walk in carrying a cart.

"We are the MBC! Stand down!" Wha...What?!

* * *

A/n: okay that was a cheesy cliffhanger! But hey, the MBC just HAS to be involved! Sorry for the long wait, Everything has been so hectic lately. And what's worse is that this chapter is short! Pleases forgive me! But I'll try to update as fast as I can, I swear! Well, review and ill update as soon as possible! Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/n: okay guys! I know my last chapter wasn't the best and I'm sorry about that. I hope this one is better, so... Enjoy! Love you guys so much for reading!_**

**_Disclaimer: never had I ever owned Library Wars and if I could, I would've already read the 9th book T-T grrrrrrr _**

* * *

Iku's POV

They were standing there, authority seemed to glow from the small pin on their uniforms. I stared in horror as I spotted the last thing I wanted to see in a bookstore. Matches and guns. My mind raced. Komaki stiffened, pulling me back.

"Everyone, evacuate now!" One man yelled. He grabbed the gun, pointing it threateningly.

"What are we going to do?!" I whispered.

"We aren't going to do anything."

"What?!" I half shriek half whisper. A guy looks towards us and my hear skips a beat.

"We can't! We're weaponless!" Komaki whispers back. Then a hand grabbed mine and I nearly yelped. I turned to expect Masaya but saw someone I wasn't sure I was happy to see.

"Dojo!" His face was was full of a pained and saddened expression. But at that moment, he flashed me a small smile.

"Hey." The smile started to fade and he was staring in horror. Some one screamed as people pushed passed us. I turned my attention towards the MBC and let out the small scream as the smell of smoke reached my nose. They've already started the fire. I could see Masaya race out and something else too. Genda and Tezuka were there. I watched,paralyzed, not noticing Dojo and Komaki yelling for me to move, as the began tossing book after book. Then, Dojo yanked me and I was pulled from my mind. "BLOCKHEAD! Come on!" He was pulling me towards the exit while the MBC were completely in aware. But I scowled and yanked my hand from Dojo's grasp.

"No! Come on! We have to do something!" I say. No way am I just leaving this place. Dojo gave me an expression that had me cringe. Tezuka and Genda were helping the adults evacuate people, soon the last were gone and even the elders left and Tezuka and Genda jogged towards our small huddle in the corner.

"Kasahara! This is no time to play super hero! We have to leave!"

"But the books!" I shrieked.

"Iku!"

"Dojo! Get her out! There are some people in the back. We're going to get them out!" Komaki yelled. He and Genda and Tezuka raced off. That's when the first gun shot was heard. I jumped and stared at the MBC. Now the flames were licking hungrily, smoke invading heavily, making my eyes water and I was starting to cough. Dojo didn't wait. He took hold of my hand and only did one thing. Tripped an MBC and kicked him in the chest hard. We were too close to the flames and my face was heating. The flames were spreading and The smoke didn't allow me to see anywhere. I could've hear the MBC yell to abort and they pusses passed me. Keeping my hand in the cool palm of Dojo's, I kicked one MBC's back and he stumbled into a cloud of grey and smoke. Then, only the crackle of the untamed fire was all I could hear. The smoke clouded my vision and fear strikes me in the heart.

"Kasahara! Come on!" Dojo yanked me towards the exit, but my body felt weak. I was lightheaded and I could tell Dojo was in the same condition. We were being over come by smoke. I suddenly realized how stupid I was. Why in the world did I think I could do something. Now, not only will the books burn, but with me and Dojo in it. And I wasn't sure if Komaki and the others were out! I'm an idiot. Dojo and I tried to run, going against the grey and the heat. My lungs felt heavy and it hurt to inhale. I coughed violently. I slammed into something and I felt a cool surface. I was suddenly panicked for a second before I hit the ground in a bright area. I could hear sirens and people screaming and yelling. My fingers were still intertwined with Dojo's and I realized we have both collapsed. Dojo was breathing heavily and he looked like he was in pain. Guilt washed over me, but I didn't have time or the mind to think about it. Someone placed some sort of mask on my face and I was lifted but I was pried from Dojo's grasp. I watched, blurry eyed as I saw him lifted on a gurney. I felt arms lift me as well and I saw them take Dojo away.

"...Atsushi..." I whispered weakly. My eyelids felt heavy and as I laid my head on the gurney, I passed out, letting darkness evade me whilst the fear consumed my heart.

Memories. They interrupted my dreams. The time I was in the lobby when I first met him. The dress I wore as he held my hand, dragging me behind him and away from Masaya. When Shibazaki referred to him as my boyfriend when she first had contact with him. All the memories rushed till I was in a grassy meadow. The sun was shining brightly, the grass swayed ever so slightly.

"Kasahara..." His voice carried away my worst fears and I felt in control instead of scattered. His image flashed before me, smiling. I smiled too, my heart fluttering. I know this dream. It's been reoccurring ever since the night me and Dojo were trapped in the library. My smile broaden with the memory as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He may have been shorter, but his shoulders were broad. His eyes were sparked and I giggled at the way his hair cascaded gently over his eyes. Even in a dream, he was still Dojo. Not a minute later, the dream disappeared along with him. There were white walls and I was trapped. I was suffocating. Each breath was shorter than the rest till eventually, there was nothing to breath in. So I did what usually doesn't happen in a dream. I passed out in my dream. My eyes fluttering very little, a ringing sound filled my ears. People rushing, yelling but I couldn't hear or understand them. I closed my eyes again, falling asleep. I just want a break. Why can't I be okay? I just want... To relax...

* * *

**_A/n: awwwwww this fanfic is coming to an end! T-T! Poor Iku! Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I think the next chapter would be my final for this fanfic then there's an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it! I love you all to death! You are all so awesome! Again, I apologize for the last chapter. Well, review, favorite, follow and I'll post the next chapter as fast as I can! Ja ne!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/n: thanks so much you guys for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I just wanted to say that it's been so awesome to write this for you guys and I know there has been some late chapters but I love the fact that you read on! Love you guys soooo much! You are all epic! Don't worry LaLa, I'm going to make more fanfics and I hope you'll all read them! Love you guys so much! So without further Adieu *drum roll* CHAPTER TEN! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I may never own Library Wars but Im still praying that I can... There's no hope though T-T_**

* * *

**Dojo's POV **

I sat in the corner of the room, head in my hands, not wanting to look at her. The doctors words from two weeks ago still echoed in my head.

"I'm sorry to say... She has slipped into a coma... " Those were the words that tore into me, leaving me in the corridor, paralyzed by my own thoughts. Komaki and the others were there, burned slightly but safe. It took a while for me to come to, but the guilt was there. I had stayed that night, with the consult of her mother of course. I stayed for as long as I could and would come after school everyday with Shibazaki and Tezuka. Genda was captain of the wrestlers team, but he came as often as he could with Komaki. Weekends if I was allowed, I'd stay for the night, hoping she would awaken. I look up at the sound of the door opening, Komaki walking in with Tezuka.

"Hey man... You staying for the night?" Komaki asked, taking a seat next to me. Tezuka sat on the chair a few feet from us. I sigh and checked my watch. 7:43. I rub my eyes then nod. Komaki smiles gently then pats my back. "She'll be fine..."

"... It's been two weeks Komaki..." I say in defeat.

"Yet you still come." Komaki says. I look at him and he smiles in understanding. "You have hope and she's fighting to wake up. She will pull through." I nod. Tezuka coughs awkwardly and I give him a weak smile.

"How's Shibazaki, Hikaru? You two spend an unusual amount of time together at school." I say. Tezuka presses his lips together, a small shade of pink slightly tinting his cheeks, though you can hardly tell.

"Uh... She couldn't come..."

"You heard the rumors too Dojo? Looks like Asako and Hikaru have made quite the pair lately." Komaki says with a smirk.

"I'm... Not sure if we would make a pair..." Hikaru says. "She's... A lot to handle. And a lot of guys like her."

"A lot of girls like you too Tezuka, and the rumors spread quickly because you make a good couple." I say, smiling a little.

"Still... I'm just keeping her company." He says, face returning to that emotionless expression. Komaki chuckled and I do too. Tezuka smiles lightly and I let out a last chuckle before I sighing.

"That's a first chuckle from you in days Dojo..." I nod and smile slightly. "I think... Your going to be okay..." Komaki smiles and I glance at the sleeping figure. Her chest rises ever so slightly and I smile.

"Yea... I think so too..." Komaki chuckles, patting my back once more. He stands up and stretches.

"Well... Me and Hikaru should be off. Have a nice night Dojo." I nod and smile.

"Night guys..." I say with a sigh. They walk out and close the door, turning off the main light. Now, only the moon bathed the room in its light, cascading over Kasahara's sleeping body. I sigh and stand up, stretching and I walk over to her. I sit on the edge of her bed, the small pain in my chest swelling. I sigh and ruffle my hair with one hand. Geez... I scoot closer and place one hand to steady myself to the side of her face. She seemed delicate and I leaned closer. I know it wasn't a time to do this but I felt the need to. I kiss her forehead and then stroke her cheek. I usually wouldn't touch her, for fear that it would provoke a bad thing. A ridiculous thought, I know, but I know things will get better. They have to. I lean away, closing my eyes. I sigh and was about to get up when I feel a hand trap my wrist and lightly tugging. I freeze. No way.

"Dojo?..." Said a hoarse whisper. The voice I thought I'd never hear again spoke. I turned to her, her eyes barely opened. I smile ever so slightly, shock and joy becoming over whelming. She's up.

"Kasahara!" I whisper. She smiles weakly. I chuckled slightly then leaned down and hugged her. Her arms wrap around my neck and my hands entangle themselves in her soft blond hair. The long awaited hours paid off. "Damn you, Blockhead!" I say. "You got me so worked up!" I pull her closer, my heart racing.

"I'm not dreaming am I." She whispers. I chuckle and pull back, smiling down at her. I shake my head.

"You're not you idiot..." I say. She blinks a few times, eyes taking everything in. Then she tries sitting up. "Hey, take it easy. You've been in a coma for two weeks Kasahara, get to sleep." I say sternly.

"I've... Been in a coma?!" I nod and she narrows her eyes. "And... You want me to return to sleep?!"

"At least you'll be okay now..." I got up and started to go away but her hand was still holding my wrist.

"Don't go..." Her voice was weak and pleading, I hadn't the heart to go. I shouldn't have tried in the first place. I look back at her and seat myself down."What if I fall back into a coma?!" She asks panicked. My expression softens.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Get some rest."

"I've been resting for two damn weeks idiot chibi! I'm not tired!" I scowl.

"Go to sleep blockhead!" I scold.

"I'm not tired!" She says, her voice rising. She sits up and grips my wrist. She still got a little strength to my surprise. I give her a disapproving look and she inhales sharply.

"Go to bed or I make you." I growl. She sticks out her chin and I grab hold of her shoulders, pushing her down. "Go to bed."

"Make me!" My thoughts and actions weren't combined, for I did something I wasn't sure if it was smart. I leaned forward, taking her lips by surprise. I could tell she was shocked but she reacted. Her arms snake up around my neck and she pulls me closer. I was startled and pulled back. "S..sorry.." She mutters. I smile slightly.

"That's my line..." And I kiss her again, the light of the moon shining on us. And somehow, we fail to notice, the creak of the door closing silently.

Tezuka's POV

Once again, Dojo has left me speechless and in wonder. I feel guilty for watching but it's not like I had a choice. I was forced by that sixth grader that always puts me up to things. I'm an 8th grader! I shouldn't do what a younger girl tells me to do! Shibazaki chuckles next to me and I glance down at her, closing the door quietly.

"Quit with the face, Mr. Grumps. You know you wanted to know what happens next." She says in a whisper.

"This isn't some reality show you know." I whisper. "And any way, how did you know she was going to awaken today?!" shibazaki smiles.

"She already woke up this afternoon. I made sure Dojo didn't get the message so that he can have his surprise. Kasahara couldn't remember waking up earlier though, which is a good thing. That would've completely ruined the moment." The girl sighed happily. "Those two are very entertaining!" I sigh and shake my head.

"You know, sometimes I don't understand you. We were invaded their privacy! Again!"She pokes my chest and smirks.

"Come on. They were being stupid and we both wanted to know. Komaki would've stayed but he had somewhere to go." Oh yea. He suddenly decides to leave me alone with this girl. Shibazaki sighs then smiles. "Finally, those two idiots did something right..." I stare at her and sigh in frustration.

"Why do you drag me into stuff like this?" I whisper. Shibazaki shrugs.

"You just like snooping." She says with a smirk.

"I do not!" I protest.

"Do to. Now lets go. Komaki and Marie would definitely want to know what happened and Orikuchi would probably put it in the school news paper. That'll be a good headline right? Oh and Genda will never let them live this down!" She chuckles then smirks.

"Are you trying to embarrass them and ruin their lives!?" I ask. The girl chuckles.

"I was joking. Life can't all be serious. Lighten up Hikaru, cause then life becomes easier. Things open up and you become aware of things."

"That's why I read." I deadpan. Shibazaki smiles.

"Same here..." She walks quietly out and Im left staring at her back. I sigh and rub my neck. I look back at the door and smile.

"Things are better now..." I sigh and follow the girl out the hospital.

* * *

**_A/n: The End! T-T so sad! Well, then again there is the epilogue. Well I hope you all loved this chapter and I love you all for reading. It's been awesome. You all are epic! Well, I gotta go! Ja ne! :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/n: konichiwa! OMG gomenasai! Sorry I didn't update this, to be perfectly honest after updating the last chapter I began to focus on my other fanfics and completely forgot about the epilogue! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Thanks for your reviews and yes I know it's sad that the fanfic is over but I'm tempted to write one of Shibazaki and Tezuka. Like a sequel to this one. They are only in like the second grading period! :) so keep a look out for that! Anyway, let me introduce... The Epilogue...**_

**_Disclaimer: Im going to cry! I don't_** **_own library wars! Waaaaaah T-T_**

* * *

Epilogue: Iku's POV

That night in the hospital, I swear I was dreaming. I didn't think it was reality at all, yet it happened. I was able to go home after a week from my awakening and Dojo and the others were there to welcome me home. My mother still has no idea about me and Dojo, and he wants to tell them. I'm not a big fan about that but we still have time. He's offered to walk me to school everyday and I know my dad is getting suspicious about us. I hope he doesn't find out the hard way. It was a bright morning and I slipped my hand in Dojo's. he smiles slightly as we walk in silence.

"You did the math homework right?" He asks. I press my lips together and smile sheepishly at him.

"What would you do if I said no..."

"Kasahara!"

"I'm sorry! I had track! And Genda is putting me in the wrestlers tournament!" I say in defense.

"I have to have a word with him. Your grades can't drop Iku." He says with a frustrated sigh.

"They aren't. I have A's and B's. I'll be fine." I reassure him. He chuckles.

"Still. If that oversized eighth grader keeps you from those grades, I'm going to personally see to that." He says, smiling.

"How? You're shorter and it's like dealing with a stone wall." I say. Dojo glares at me.

"Blockhead!" He whacks me with his fist and I cringe.

"Sorry! Not my fault your a short tempered chibi!" I yell.

"You little-"

"Well, well, well! The couple is having their argument!" Shibazaki says with a chuckle. Komaki walks over and starts to laugh.

"Funny thing is, you two are still holding hands!" He smiles. I feel my cheeks burn and Dojo rolls his eyes.

"Quit teasing Komaki, you had your laugh the day Kasahara came back." I scowl at the memory. There was a huge celebration that neither Dojo and I knew about. Apparently, good news spreads fast. Everyone was staring! I sigh and see Marie come up. I smile and she returns it. She's been hanging with us lately and I've become good friends with her. Although I accidentally called Dojo my prince in front of her and hopefully she won't say a thing about that. It would be embarrassing if Dojo found out about that.

"Komaki..." She mumbles. The boy turns to look at her.

"What is it?" He smiles. The girl blushes then smiles.

"Choose a book for me!" Komaki chuckles.

"Will do. See you guys." The two walk away and I smile. Dojo chuckles. Shibazaki then cocks one eyebrow and is staring over my shoulder. I turn around to see Tezuka by a tree, book in hand.

"That guy..." I hear Shibazaki sigh. Smiling at us, she chuckles. "I guess I better leave you two then! See you around Dojo, Iku!" Shibazaki smiles then walks over to Tezuka. Dojo chuckles once more and I stare at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" I ask. He shakes his head, brown eyes meeting mine.

"Our friends... Hook up to make the perfect of pairs..." He simply mutters. I'm still confused and he just laughs. "Never mind. Lets go. Class starts soon." He kisses me gently on the lips and I blush a deep scarlet. We walk hand in hand and I look back. Tezuka and Shibazaki were standing by the tree, chatting (or arguing, I couldn't tell). Marie and Komaki were entering the school library, smiling happily. Orikuchi and Genda were walking together, Orikuchi taking pictures while Genda made her laugh. The wheels in my head turn and as me and Dojo round the corner, I'm left smiling. I wonder where this will all lead to now... We enter the class room, empty of peers but the teacher sat at the desk. We let go of each others hands and walk to our seats. Things were perfect.

"Idiot! Take your work out and do the homework! We still got ten minutes." I roll my eyes and smile.

"I got it. I got it." Yea... Things are perfect.

* * *

**_A/n: I know it was short but I hope you all liked this! Review and You'll hear from me again! Sorry for the wait! Ja ne!_**


End file.
